Los reyes del digimundo
by kary uchiha asakura 22
Summary: A pasado un año y todo iba bien hasta que un llamado del digimundo cambio sus vidas para siempre y también los unió aun mas, podrán con esa gran responsabilidad?,TAKARI.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola les presento mi nueva historia, la verdad ya no podía más desde hace tiempo que la tengo en mente pero no quería publicarla aun pero si no lo hacía se me iba a olvidar y la verdad es que es muy buena como para dejarla ir.**_

_**Esta historia es 1OO% TAKARI espero y sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

** LOS REYES DEL DIGIMUNDO**

A pasado un año desde que los niños elegidos vencieron a MalomMiotismon, todos siguieron con sus vidas pero siempre estaban en contacto, eran vacaciones de verano estaban a dos días de entrar a clases y todos se preparaban para el regreso a clases excepto un chico y una chica que se encontraban paseando en el parque de odaiba.

-tk que era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir-le pregunto kari a tk.

-bueno kari lo que pasa es que yo…..bueno es que-trataba de decir tk.

-es que?-pregunto kari.

Tk estaba que no podía con los nervios ya que declarársele a tu mejor amiga no era tarea fácil, menos temiendo que solo te vea como tu mejor amigo y al momento de decirle tus sentimientos asía ella no sean correspondidos lo cual terminaría destruyendo su amistad que durante años han forjado, aun así tk se armó de valor porque si no lo hacía iba a explotar.

-lo que trato de decirte es que ME GUSTAS MUCHO KARI-dijo t.k.

-tk yo-dijo kari tratando de pensar que no era un sueño lo que le estaba pasando y que realmente tk siente lo mismo que ella pero t.k. viendo que kari no reaccionaba se puso triste.

-kari entenderé si no sientes lo mismo y quisiera saber si podemos seguir siendo amigos-dijo tk con un aura de tristeza.

-tú también me gustas-dijo kari casi en forma de un murmulló que tk alcanzo a oír.

-que dijiste kari?-pregunto tk ya que creía haber mal interpretado lo que le escucho decir.

-que TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS TK-le dijo kari a tk.

En ese momento nadie dijo nada, sé que da ron un rato mirándose a los ojos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, poco apoco iban acortando la distancia que avía entre ambos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, al principio fue dulce para luego hacerse apasionado hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno.

-entonces kari quieres ser mi novia-dijo tk.

-si tk si quiero ser tu novia-dijo kari y se volvieron a besar.

Así pasaron toda la tarde en el parque hasta que se les hizo de noche.

-bueno creo que ya debería volver a casa o sino mi hermano se va a preocupar de que no llego-dijo kari.

-si tienes razón ya es tarde que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa-dijo tk.

-me encantaría-dijo kari y ella y tk se fueron rumbo a su casa, pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta llegar al apartamento en donde vive kari, justo ahora se encontraban frente al departamento de kari.

-bueno mi amor nos vemos en la escuela ya que mañana no podre verte, ya que estaré con mi hermano-dijo tk dándole un beso de despedida a su novia.

-está bien nos vemos en la escuela-dijo kari después de separarse de tk.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que el día de volver a clases se izó presente, todo iba bien, ahora devis, ken, tk y kari se encontraban en la hora del descanso.

-como estuvo tu día kari-dijo deivis llegando hasta donde se encontraba kari junto con tk.

-hasta ahora todo bien, ya sabes que por ser el primer día de clases no dejaran tarea-le dijo kari, en ese momento los digivais de todos empiezan a sonar.

-qué es eso?-pregunto deivis escuchando el sonido proveniente de los digivais.

-son nuestros digivais-dijo tk.

-creo que deberíamos ir al digimundo-dijo ken y en ese instante todos fueron a la sala de computación para ir al digimundo.

En el digimundo.

-bienvenidos mis niños elegidos-dijo una voz desconocida.

-quien es-dijo devis.

-tranquilo elegido del valor y la amistad no soy su enemigo-dijo la voz desconocida.

-señor genai es usted?-pregunto kari.

-tan suspicas como siempre mi querida elegida de la luz-dijo el señor genai saliendo de su escondite.

-díganos señor genai que es lo que pasa-dijo tk.

-necesito que viajen en el tiempo hacia el futuro para que le entreguen esto a la reina de la luz-dijo el señor genai dándole una cajita de color roja a kari la cual contenía un anillo.

-quien es la reina de la luz?-pregunto ken.

-es la reina del digimundo pero en el futuro-dijo el señor genai.

-por qué necesita que se lo entreguemos-pregunto deivis.

* * *

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia nos vemos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola de nuevo lamento si los he hecho esperar pero aquí está la conti y no porque este escribiendo esta dejare de lado mi otra historia al contrario solo es por falta de inspiración y es que en estos momentos traigo un montón de historias e mente y no sé cuál de ellas debería publicar o cual me deja sin imaginación para las otras, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

**LOS REYES DEL DIGIMUNDO**

-por qué necesita que se lo entreguemos-pregunto deivis.

-lo que pasa es que lo que contiene esa cajita es algo muy valioso para la reina dé la luz, quien accidental mente lo olvido en este tiempo-dijo genai.

-pero como viajaremos al futuro?-pregunto tk.

-con esto-dijo genai mostrándoles un aparato de forma circular con varios botones.

-qué es eso?-pregunto deivis.

-esto mis niños elegidos es una máquina del tiempo, la cual me fue dada por la reía de la luz-dijo genai.

-por qué le dio una máquina del tiempo?-pregunto ken.

-según ella la necesitaría tarde o temprano-dijo el señor genai.

-señor genai díganos en que parte del digimundo se encuentra la reia de la luz-dijo ken.

-es cierto no sabemos en qué parte del digiundo se encuentra-dijo tk.

-su castillo se encuentra actualmente donde alguna vez estuvo situado el castillo de miotismon-dijo genai.

-porque construiría su castillo donde estuvo el de miotismon?-pregunto deivis.

-porque creyó que sería un buen lugar-dijo genai-bueno ya es tiempo de que se marchen.

-espere señor genai iremos nosotros solos al futuro o nos acompañaran nuestros digimons?-pregunto kari.

-sus compañeros digimon os acompañaran claro está-contesto genai, en ese momento aparecen agumon, gabumon, piyomon, tentomon, palmon, gumamon, patamon, gartomon, v-mon, hotmon, armadillomon y wormon.

-¡GATOMON!-grito kari y corrio para abrazar a su amiga.

-¡KARI!-grito gatomon también corriendo para abrazar a kari, los demás también hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos digimons.

-no está tai con ustedes?-pregunto agumon a lo cual los demás digimons preguntaron por sus amigos humanos.

-lo sentimos chicos pero solo nosotros hemos podido venir ya que los demás están ocupados con sus vidas y la escuela-respondió tk.

-bueno ustedes luego podrán ver a sus amigos-les dijo genai a los digimons-mientras que el resto de ustedes pongan un dedo en la máquina y agarren a sus digimons sin dejar de tocar la máquina-dijo genai y todos lo hicieron, luego genai oprimió varios botones y los chicos junto con sus digimons desparecieron quedando solo la máquina del tiempo en su lugar.

-buena suerte mis niños elegidos-dijo genai mientras recogía la máquina del tiempo del piso.

* * *

-estamos en el futuro?-pregunto deivis.

-supongo que si-respondió tk.

-oigan chicos tenemos que ir a entregarle esto a la reina de la luz-dijo kari mostrándoles la cajita roja que contiene un anillo.

-si kari tienes razón-dijo tk.

-bueno según el señor genai el castillo de la reina de la luz se encuentra donde antes estaba el castillo de miotismon-dijo ken.

-entonces que esperamos VAMOS-dijo deivis quien hizo digievolucionar a v-mon en raidamon, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos digimons, deivis se fue montado en el lomo de raidamon, ken se fue en stingmon, kari en nefirmon y por ultimo tk en pegasusmon.

Paso un buen rato antes de que los chicos pudieran divisar un castillo con un gran jardín en la parte delantera donde pudieron ver que jugaban unos niños, eran dos niñas la mayor tenía el cabello rubio mientras que la menor tenía el cabello castaño y habían otros dos niños el mayor de cabello rubio y el menor de cabello castaño, estaban jugando pero de repente paran de jugar y miran por donde ellos venían, de un momento a otro los niños ya se encontraban en frente de ellos, flotando en los aires y el mayor de los niños hablo:

-quiénes son?-pregunto un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio con una especie de corona en su cabeza, los demás también tenían una solo que las niñas traían un tiara, en eso aparecieron dos personas a lado de ellos eran un hombre y una mujer ambos traían coronas en la cabeza.

-que sucede?-pregunto la mujer a los niños.

-nada mama lo que pasa es que les preguntábamos a ellos que quienes son-dijo la niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules señalando a los niños elegidos.

-disculpe usted es la reina de la luz?-pregunto kari a la mujer la cual se volteo a verla pero cuando lo hizo se quedó como en shock y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-lo que pasa es que venimos a entregarle esto de parte del señor genai-dijo tk agarrando a cajita roja que tenía kari y entregándosela.

-muchas gracias creí que lo había perdido-dijo la reina de la luz agarrando la cajita con sumo cuidado y poniéndose el anillo en el dedo que contenía la cajita.

-vengan a nuestro castillo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablarles-dijo la reina de la luz dirigiéndose a los niños elegidos los cuales asintieron con la cabeza aceptando su invitación.

Ya dentro del castillo en la sala de dicho castillo se encontraban los niños elegidos sentados en unos sillones mientras que los reyes del digimundo se encontraban sentados en frente de ellos.

-que es lo que nos tienen que decir?-pregunto deivis con cierta curiosidad.

-bueno en primer lugar lo que estamos a punto de decirles solo les concierne a tk y kari pero de todas maneras se los diremos a ustedes también-dijo el rey.

-por qué solo les concierne a tk y kari?-pregunto deivis.

-en un momento lo sabrán-dijo la reina de la luz.

-bien antes que nada nos presentaremos, verán soy el rey de la esperanza o mejor conocido como takeru takahishi-dijo el rey de la esperanza lo cual sorprendió de sobre manera a los elegidos.

-eso significa que tú eres yo pero en el futuro….pero ¿Cómo?-dijo tk.

- en un momento les contaremos como faltan que se presente presentes-dijo eso dirigiéndose a la reina de la luz la cual le regalo una sonrisa.

-como ustedes ya saben yo soy la reina de la luz o mejor conocida como kari takahishi antes conocida como kari kamiya-dijo la reina de la luz** (Nota: **aunque los reyes del digimundo resultaron ser tk y kari en el futuro los seguiré llamando reina de la luz y rey de la esperanza para distinguirlos de los del presente con los del futuro**)**.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-grito deivis al enterarse de que el amor de su vida nunca estaría con el.

-tranquilo deivis-trato de calmarlo su mejor amigo ken.

-está bien-dijo deivis mientras le rodeaba un aura deprimente.

-ahora nos podrían explicar cómo es que nosotros nos convertimos en los reyes del digimundo?-pregunto tk.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta fantástica historia, les pido que no se olviden de comentar, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**ADIOS.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Bueno aquí está la conti espero que les guste y lamento el retraso pero con la escuela y las tareas se me es casi imposible escribir las continuaciones de mis historias sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.**_

**LOS REYES DEL DIGIMUNDO**

-ahora nos podrían explicar cómo es que nosotros nos convertimos en los reyes del digimundo?-pregunto tk refiriéndose a el y kari.

-lo que pasa es que según una antigua profecía que dice que cuando en algunas de las generaciones de los niños elegidos los que posean los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza tengan la mayor conexión que pude existir entre dos personas, la cual los ara dar la vida por el otro sin dudarlo, quienes posean dicha conexión serán los elegido para ser la reina de la luz y el rey de la esperanza, los reyes del digimundo ya que mientras mantengan esa conexión serán los mas poderosos-dijo el rey de la esperanza con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo vivido con su querida kari durante el tiempo en el que tuvieron que aprender a usar sus poderes para llegar a ser lo que son ahora.

-esa conexión la cual los une a ambos por el reto de sus vidas se le conoce como _**amor**_, ese amor que se tienen el uno al otro__es la mayor fuerza que podrán obtener-les dijo la reina de la luz a tk y kari dedicándoles una sonrisa, luego de este comentario ambos se chicos se voltearon a ver de una manera tierna transmitiéndose todo el amor que se tenían con la mirada mientras que en su cara se les aparecía un pequeño sonrojo ya que todavía no asían publica su relación los únicos que lo sabían eran ellos mismos aunque muy pronto los demás lo sabrían.

-y supongo que por la manera en que se miran ya deben de ser novios ¿¡o me equivoco!?-les dijo la reina de la luz a kari y tk viendo las miradas que se mandaban sabiendo lo que querían decir y como no saberlo cuando ella y tk se mandaban esa miradas cuando eran jóvenes las cuales aun se siguen mandando.

-¿¡QUE!? ESO NO PUDE SER VERDAD, DIGANME QUE NO ES VERDAD Y QUE TODAVIA NO SON NOVIOS -grito deivis todavía sin creer lo que avía escuchado una cosa era saber que en el futuro ellos estarían juntos a otra muy diferente al saber que ya están juntos por que si eso era cierto ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad con kari, si no fueran novios en la actualidad todavía tenia un poco de tiempo para enamorar a kari pero si lo que dijo la reina de la luz es verdad ahora si que ya no tenia oportunidad alguna con kari.

-lo siento deivis pero es verdad tk y yo somos novios-le respondió kari con lo cual logro que deivis perdiera todas las esperanzas de enamorar a kari para que fuera su novia y en ese momento un aura deprimente empezó a rodear a deivis.

-tranquilo deivis, no es el fin del mundo ya abra mas chicas-le dijo ken a su amigo tratando de animarlo.

-será mejor dormirlos no lo crees-le dijo el rey de la esperanza a la reina de la luz señalando a ken y deivis a lo cual la reina de la luz asintió con la cabeza, esa fue la señal con la cual el rey de la esperanza uso sus poderes para dormir a ken y deivis, así podrían hablar con tk y kari sin ningún tipo de distracción.

-por que los durmieron?-pregunto kari a los reyes de la luz y la esperanza.

-por que de ese modo ya no nos interrumpirán a demás de que lo que les estamos a punto de decir es mas preferible que solo lo sepan ustedes dos-respondió el rey de la esperanza a la pregunta de kari.

-que es lo que nos tienen que decir?-pregunto tk a los reyes de la luz y la esperanza.

-es un poco complicado pero antes de decirles necesitamos que nuestro hijos estén presentes-dijo el rey de la esperanza a tk y kari.

-por que necesitan que ellos ten presentes?-pregunto kari.

-en un momento les diremos el porque-le respondió el rey de la esperanza-amor puedes ir por los niños?-pregunto el rey de la esperanza a la reina de la luz.

-claro que si amor en un momento regreso-respondió la reina de la luz a la pregunta de su esposo.

En otro lugar, para ser mas específicos en el patio trasero del castillo de los reyes del digimundo.

En el patio trasero del castillo se encontraban cuatro niños jugando dos niñas y dos niños los cuales volaban de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por sus compañeros digimons, mientras ellos jugaban la reina de la luz se les acerca a sus hijos sin que estos se den cuenta ya que están tan distraídos jugando que no se dieron cuenta hasta que su madre estaba muy cerca de ellos y los llamo.

-niños vengan-les dijo la reina de la luz a sus hijos quienes al instante pararon de jugar para quedarse a observar a su mama.

-que pasa mama?-pregunto un niño rubio dirigiéndose a su madre mientras que sus hermanos también se acercaban para saber el porque su madre los había llamado.

-sucede algo mama?-ahora fue una niña rubia quien le pregunto a su madre que es lo que pasaba.

-tranquilos no sucede nada solo quiero que me acompañen a dentro y se presenten frente algunos invitados-les respondió su mama a los niños los cuales comprendieron y siguieron a su mama hasta la sala donde se encuentran con esos niños que querían ver a su madre y con su padre sentado en el sillón enfrente al cual los niños estaban sentados junto a los otros niños los cuales los acompañaban pero ellos se encontraban dormidos junto a ellos, entonces su padre les hablo.

-niños les presento a tk takahishi y kari kamilla, ahora niños preséntense-les dijo el rey de la esperanza a sus hijos los cuales se encontraban en shock al saber que esos niños eran sus padres pero jóvenes, la reina de la luz al ver que ninguno de sus hijos reaccionaba decidió explicarles todo.

-niños ellos son nosotros solo que vienen del pasado, su padre y yo les vamos a explicar lo que tienen que hacer para manejar sus poderes y prepararlos para esta gran responsabilidad la cual es ser los gobernantes del digimundo y queremos que estén presentes, asi que por favor preséntense ante ellos-pidió la reina de la luz a sus hijos después de la breve explicación.

-está bien-respondió un niño rubio a su madre-Bueno yo soy el príncipe del destino, mi nombre es takeshi takahishi tengo 11 años y mi digimon es tokomon-se presento takeshi el cual era la copia en carbón de su padre, el mismo color de cabellos y ojos solo que tiene un poco del carácter de su madre.

-yo soy conocida en el digimundo como la princesa de la comprensión pero mi nombre es akane takahishi tengo 11 años, soy la hermana gemela de takeshi y mi digimon es tokomon el cual es el gemelo del digimon de mi hermano-asi es como termino de presentarse akane.

-mi nombre es ethan takahishi, en el digimundo me conocen como el príncipe de la fe, tengo 8 años, mi digimon es kokomon y la que esta a mi lado es mi hermana gemela..-decia ethan pero fue interrumpido por su gemela.

-y como decía mi gemelo mi nombre es akari takahishi, mejor conocida en el digimundo como la princesa de la unión, al igual que mi gemelo tengo 8 años y mi digimon es salamon-termino de presentarse akari quien se podía decir que era igual a kari cundo tenia 8 años.

-bien ya que los niños se han terminado de presentar podremos empezar a decirles como es que todo sucedió y por que es que ellos tienen que estar presentes-dijo el rey de la esperanza.

-verán todo comenzó….

_**Como me quedo la conti, espero y bien.**_

_**Tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda haber si la tarea me lo permite pero bueno solo les pido de favor que comenten siiiiiii.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo:**_

_**BYE.**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Quiero darles las gracias a**_**Dknight27****, ****Eclair Rozen****, ****Guest, ****EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark**_**y a **_**EDCGV** _**por sus **__**Reviews**__**, de verdad que se los agradezco, siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero con las tareas, la vida social y aparte de escribir historias, yo creo mis propias canciones para la banda que creamos unos compañeros y yo, eso de verdad que me quita las ganas de escribir, también quisiera hacerles una invitación a que lean mi otra historia llamada: Los encuentros del destino, la cual tardare en actualizar ya que tengo los capítulos siguientes e otra compu que lamentablemente se encuentra descompuesta.**_

_**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 4 espero y lo disfruten:**_

* * *

**LOS REYES DEL DIGIMUNDO**

-verán todo comenzó cuando nosotros teníamos su edad y tuvimos que venir al futuro, justo como ustedes, en esos momentos nos encontramos con los reyes del digimundo quienes resultaron ser nosotros ya adultos, ellos nos explicaron lo que teníamos que hacer para convertirnos en los reyes del digimundo y así es como llegamos aquí-termino su breve explicación el rey de la esperanza.

-como verán hubo un momento en nuestras vidas en la que nosotros estábamos en su lugar, pero ahora es nuestro turno de explicarles lo que tienen que hacer, así como ustedes lo harán en un futuro-dijo la reina de la luz.

-que es lo que tenemos que hacer para ser los reyes del digimundo?-pregunto kari.

-para que ustedes puedan ser los reyes de este mundo de verán superar algunas pruebas, en las cuales medirán su poder y así determinar si están capacitados para gobernar el digimundo-dijo el rey de la esperanza.

-dicen que en esas pruebas medirán nuestro poder pero, cual poder?-dijo kari.

-lo que pasa es que ustedes poseen algo así como magia, es un poder que solo ustedes tienen y que pasaran de generación a generación, son capases de hacer casi cualquier cosa y para que entiendan mejor de lo que estamos halando les daremos una demostración-dijo la reina de la luz.

-niños serían tan amables de hacer una demostración de lo que estamos diciendo?-el rey de la esperanza le pregunto a sus hijos los cuales hasta el momento permanecían callados.

-claro que si papa-respondió takeshi.

-lo aremos con gusto-dijo akane a lo que ethan y akari asintieron con la cabeza, mostrando así estar de acuerdo con sus hermanos mayores.

-excelente, entonces ethan podrías mostrarnos como vuelas-le dijo el rey de la esperanza a su hijo menor y este solo asintió, y de un momento a otro ethan se encontraba flotando en el aire, dejando a tk y kari en shock, aunque claro antes ya lo habían visto volar a él junto con sus hermanos pero en ese momento no presaban mucha atención, a comparación de ahora, pero antes de siquiera poder articular alguna palabra la reina de la luz hablo.

-lo que están viendo es tan solo una demostración de lo que pueden hacer, solo tienen que concentrarse en lo que quieren hacer en este caso volar y con practica lograran manejarlo, también tiene otros habilidades como tele transportarse de un lugar a otro...-pero la reina de la luz no pudo decir más ya que fue interrumpida por tk.

-también podríamos abrir un portal para ir a otra dimensión?-pregunto tk.

-sí, aunque cuando manejes el poder ya no será necesario abrir un portal para ir de un lugar a otro o entre las dimensiones, ya que tú te tele transportaras inmediatamente al lugar deseado-respondió el rey de la esperanza.

-eso explica como pude llegar al mar de las tinieblas cuando kari se encontraba atrapada en el-dijo tk algo pensativo.

-estas en lo correcto, en aquella ocasión involuntaria mente al querer encontrar a kari liberaste un poco de tu poder, por lo cual fuiste capaz de abrir un portal hacia el mar de las tinieblas-le explico el rey de la esperanza, con lo cual aclaro algunas dudas que tenía tk.

-pero todavía pueden hacer más cosas, como aparecer y crear objetos, entre otras cosas que también pueden hacer pero tendrán que aprenderlo por si mismos-dijo la reina de la luz.

-y cuando llegué el momento sabrán ocupar su poder correctamente, cuando ustedes sean considerados aptos para llevar esta gran responsabilidad les pondrán una prueba, en la cual deben demostrar de lo que son capases de hacer, deberán usar sus poderes para crear ustedes mismos sus trajes que los representaran como los reyes del digimundo, los cuales deberán usar cuando tengan que tratar algo relacionado con el bienestar del digimundo, pero no solo esa será su prueba, deben mostrar ser capases de crear sus propios digivais y con ellos demostrar que pueden unirse más a sus compañeros digimon- dijo el rey de la esperanza.

-para que entiendan de que estamos hablando los niños les darán una demostración-dijo la reina de la luz para luego dirigirse a sus hijos-niños podrían demostrarles de que estamos hablando su padre y yo-como repuesta los niños solo asintieron y se pusieron en posición, en ese momento aparecieron unas bolsas frente a ellos las cuales eran de distintos colores y tenían grabados diferentes emblemas, takeshi tenía frente a él una bolsa de color café en la cual estaba grabado el emblema del destino, la bolsa de akane era de un color amarillo claro y tenía grabado el emblema de la comprensión, la que estaba frente a ethan era de color oro en la cual se podía apreciar el emblema de la fe, mientras que la bolsa que tenía akari era de muchos colores y en ella se podía apreciar el emblema de la unión.

-listos!?-grito takeshi.

-siempre-respondieron sus hermanos al unísono, en ese momento todos abrieron las bolsas que tenían enfrente y salieron cuatro aparatos, los cuales tanto tk como kari inmediata mente identificaron como digivais, ya que conocían dos de los cuatro que los niños tenían en frente así que supusieron que los otros dos eran los nuevo digivas que los reyes del digimundo habían creado, takeshi y akari tomaron unos digivais algo extraños ya que su pantalla era redonda,**(Nota**: son los digivais de digimon tamers y lamento si no concuerda en como son en realidad pero no soy buena para las descripciones.**) **mientras que akane e ethan tomaron unos digivais algo parecidos a los D-3 **(Nota:** son los de digimon frontiers** )**pero no eran iguales, entonces una luz apareció en toda la habitación.

-que es esa luz?-pregunto kari.

-esa luz es….

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina el cuarto capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, una vez más les pido disculpas por la tardanza, tratare de actualizar más seguido.**_

_**Por favor dejen comentarios siiiiii.**_

_**Se despide Kary Uchiha Asakura 22:**_

_**Matta ne.**_


End file.
